vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lydia Greyrose
Summary Lydia Greyrose 'is the teacher of Ice Magic in the Ravenwood School Of Magical Arts. She was found by Merle Ambrose, who was seeking teachers to teach at Ravenwood, and Lydia was the first person he went to recruit. She is also a member of the Council of Light and is considered to be one of the most powerful wizards to exist. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 3-A Name: Lydia Greyrose Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Implied to near the same age as Merle Ambrose) Classification: Professor of Ice Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and magical auras), Information Analysis, Telepathy, Flight, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of her magical spells working on an opponent and can reduce the chance of an opponent being able to cast magic or use their abilities), Power Nullification (Can dispel abilities related to Ice Magic), Empathic Manipulation (Can cast spells which enrage enemies, making them more aggressive towards her.) Statistics Amplification (Can buff her physical attacks with blades and traps), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken offensive spells and techniques), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Summoning (Can summon minions of ice to aid her in battle), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Universe level (Scaling from the Player). Speed: 'At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Comparable to the Storm Professor who can strike with lightning magic, and as fast as lightning). '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with magic. Standard Equipment: Wand, Deck of spells Intelligence: Genius (Is considered to be equal to Merle Ambrose, if not wiser than even him. Is a member of the Council of Light and thus should have in-depth knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frozen Armor: '''Creates a protective ward around herself which absorbs various amounts of damage. *'Snow Drift: Steals an opponent's regenerative abilities (heal over time) for her to have for herself. *'Steal Ward: '''With Steal Ward, Lydia can steal an opponent's defensive wards (buffs) for herself. *'Winter Moon: 'Deals a significant amount of Ice damage to the opponent and freezes the opponent for 30 seconds, not allowing them to do anything. *'Frost Giant: 'Summons an Ice Titan to the field and deals a large amount of Ice damage, freezing opponents for 30 seconds. *'Ice Prism: 'This spell allows Lydia to convert the power of Ice Magic to Fire Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistance to Ice Magic. *'Snow Angel: 'The Snow Angel is a spell that attacks with the non-corporeal personification of Ice magic and deals DoT. *'Lord of Winter: '''The Lord of Winter is an ancient spell that deals significant amounts of Ice damage to the opponent and steals their PIPs. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Probability Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Fairies